


Software Instability^

by wastelandofdreams



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate univerese - Detroit: Become Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, since i can't write descriptions for shit, slightly angsty, the fic is better than the description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandofdreams/pseuds/wastelandofdreams
Summary: ‘’I told you to wait outside, toaster’’ he heard a low growl. He noticed Reyes looking at him with an annoyed expression. He felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, like… irritation? ‘’Why didn’t you listen to me?’’SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^No. They could not be feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this AU after seeing a great fanart on Tumblr. I hope you will enjoy <3

It was late in Detroit when Jack entered the Police Department, his vision black and white, scanning the room for the right person. His sight flickered from one policeman to another, stopping at a tall man with his boots on his desk.

_NAME: REYES, GABRIEL_

_AGE: 48_

_PLACE OF BIRTH: LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA_

_OCCUPATION: DETECTIVE, DETROIT POLICE_

 

The colors turned back to normal when he turned off the scan and walked up to the lieutenant, his hands buried in the pockets f his long, black coat.

 

‘’Good evening, lieutenant. My name is Jack, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife’’ he said. ‘’I was sent to assist you on the deviant case.’’

 

Reyes rolled his eyes.

 

‘’I don’t need a piece of plastic to help me. ‘’ he hissed. Jack would roll his eyes if his program allowed it.

 

Actually, why shouldn’t he?

 

‘’If it was up to me, lieutenant, I wouldn’t be here. But unfortunately it’s not me who makes these decisions.’’ He said, rolling his eyes.

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_ ** **^**

 

The lieutenant smirked.

 

‘’Are you _sassing_ me?’’ he asked, slowly getting up. ‘’I think you might be the only of these pricks with an attitude.’’

 

‘’Is there a desk I could use?’’ he asked. Reyes gestured to the one next to his. ‘’This one’s empty.’’

 

Jack nodded and sat at the desk he was shown. He opened the computer, and started analyzing the data.  One of the deviants caught his attention.

_MODEL: HS600_

 

And that was all Jack needed to connect the facts.

 

‘’Lieutenant, one of the deviants in the database is a prototype. It also was a police detective before it deviated. It was also assigned to the deviant case, and we still don’t know why it joined them. We only know that it murdered seven police officers.’’

 

‘’And you’re telling me this because?’’ Reyes aid, not looking up from his computer.

 

‘’Because it has it’s very own signature: an arrow through the head. And now it has committed another murder. ‘’ Jack finished.

 

‘’You seem to know a lot about it’’ Reyes said. ‘’Why?’’

 

‘’It was a predecessor of mine. I’ve been sent to find out why he failed.’’ He answered, getting up from his seat.

 

Wait a second.

_He?_

****

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^_ **

Jack ignored the blue letters  in the upper right corner of his vision. He focused on the lieutenant, who also left his seat and walked towards the entrance.

 

‘’You comin’ or what?’’ he asked. Jack followed silently.

 

~*~

 

Hanzo was sitting on a metal box labeled ‘CyberLife’’. Genji was  pacing nervously around what they called their command room. His footsteps echoed through the rusting, metal walls.  Hanzo was polishing his bow.

 

‘’Are you sure this was a good idea? ‘’ the green haired android asked. When Hanzo found out he could change his appearance once he deviated, he decided to get a huge tattoo on the synthetic skin of his left arms. It presented two half – transparent icy blue dragons on a dark blue background with golden accents.

 

‘’I am sure. I had to catch their attention somehow. Do you think they would listen to us if we just peacefully walked up to them and asked for more rights?’’ he said in response.  He glanced oround the room. Jesse, the only human on the crumbling ship – and also his boyfriend – was leaning against the box he was sitting on. Mercy, model AZ400, one of the few androids who knew how to heal was standing on the other side of the room, her eyes following Genji with concern. Another healing model, TZ200 going by the nickname Zen was destroyed beyond repair, and now offered mental guidance to anyone who came to Overwatch. He was in the room below them, but you could still feel his presence.

 

Feel.

 

Feelings were nice. Hanzo couldn’t even remember not having them, he didn’t want to. He was grateful for the lack of those flashing letters spelling out ‘software instability’. Now he could think for himself and make his own decisions.

 

He knew that if he ever got caught, he would be deactivated and returned to the CyberLife Warehouses to see why he deviated. He may have to spend his life on the run, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Here he had his lover, his brother and his closest friends. He could do whatever he wanted.

 

But maybe, just _maybe_ , one day he would be free to do it openly.

 

~*~

 

The rain was sliding down Jack’s synthetic skin and sticking his synthetic hair together. It glistened on the JM800 shining on his chest. Also his black coat was soaking wet.  

 

The lieutenant entered the crime scene and told Jack to wait outside. So, he stood like this, in the rain, for ten minutes before going inside. His primary programming was to solve the deviant case, not listen to Gabe Reyes.

 

He entered the old warehouse, his vision turning to black and white as he scanned the room. There were two human bodies. Both were policemen, working for the DPD. And both head arrows sticking out their foreheads, blood prayed in chaotic patterns on the walls.

 

‘’I told you to wait outside, toaster’’ he heard a low growl. He noticed Reyes looking at him with an annoyed expression. He felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, like… irritation? ‘’Why didn’t you listen to me?’’

****

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^_ **

 

No. They could _not_ be feelings.

 

‘’My primary orders are to solve the case, not listen to you. Sorry not sorry, lieutenant.’’

 

He turned back to scanning the room, and something caught his attention.

 

Human fingerprints. Not matching to those belonging to the deceased officers.

 

Jack walked up to the place where they were on one of the walls, analyzing them.

_NAME: MCCREE, JESSE_

_AGE: 37_

_PLACE OF BIRTH: SANTA FE, NEW MEXICO_

_OCCUPATION: DETECTIVE, DETROIT POLICE_

_STATUS: MISSING_

 

Jack stopped scanning and walked up to Reyes, who was leaning against a relatively clean wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

‘’Sir, I have a question’’ he said. Gabriel looked at him, raising his eyebrows. ‘’Does the name Jesse McCree ring any bells?’’

 

Reyes laughed humorlessly.

 

‘’Yeah. I think he was the owner of that android predecessor of yours. He was assigned to the deviant case before me, but went missing before he could close it. The DPD tried looking for him, but we couldn’t find him’’ he explained. ‘’He was kind of an intern of mine when he started out here. Why?’’

 

‘’Well, I think I may have found him’’ Jack answered. ‘’His prints are on the walls.’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally upated, yay! I hope you like it <3

‘’Lieutenant, do you have an idea what a missing police officer could be doing at a crime scene?’’ Jack asked, taking a coin out of the pocket of his coat. He played with it, absent-mindedly doing some tricks.

 

‘’I thought it was your job to find out.’’ Gabriel said getting up from his desk only to stand next to Jack and lean on it. Jack sighed. He didn’t really need to breathe, but he looked more realistic that way.

 

‘’When exactly did officer McCree disappear?’’ he asked.

 

‘’It was some time after that predecessor of yours showed up. He was assigned to the deviant case a while before that. They really made a lot of progress, but then the HS deviated. We don’t know why, but after that he fled to the other deviants. We still don’t have their location, by the way’’ Reyes stopped and took a sip of his coffee. Jack tried not to focus on how deep and gloriously hot his voice soun-

 

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^_ **

 

‘’Anyway, Jesse somehow managed to get the deviant to meet him. He took a small police force with him. It was supposed to go smoothly, but later we got a call saying that there were ten dead bodies in an  abandoned house nearby. All had arrows sticking out of their foreheads, and McCree was nowhere to be found.’’

 

Jack caught the coin he threw into the air between his fingers. ‘’What do you think happened, lieutenant?’’

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

‘’I dunno. I suppose running away with your android boyfriend seems like a nice idea. Sounds kinda hot.’’ He said and slid of the edge of the desk, making his way towards the small DPD kitchen. Jack could feel his thorium pump beat faster when his eyes slid down Gabriel’s back, to his booty.

 

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^^^_ **

 

Jack sighed deeply, glaring at the red letters beneath his closed eyelids.

 

_Really?_

 

~*~

 

‘’Hanzo?’’

 

The android turned his head towards the source of the familiar voice. Jesse was standing in the thing that was supposed to be a doorway. Jesse’s footsteps echoed in the small room as he walked up to him.

 

‘’Yes, my love?’’ he asked. The detective wrapped his arm around him, and Hanzo instinctively leaned his head on the other’s shoulder.

 

‘’Ya seem distracted, sugar’’ he said. ‘’Somethin’ wrong?’’

 

Hanzo took a  deep breath and scooted closer to Jesse.

 

‘’I… I am so scared. I do not understand, why humans never listened when we told them that we wanted equal rights? Why did we have to resort to violence to gain their attention?  We just want to be free. That is all we ask. I wish our people did not have to go through all of this. ‘’

 

The detective tangled his arms in Hanzo’s hair and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

 

‘’We’re all scared, sweetness. But your decision was a good, on, that I can tell ya’’ he said. His voice, that beautifully deep drawl, was always enough to calm Hanzo’s  wrecked nerves. ‘’Ya and your brother are great leaders, the best your people could have.’’

 

‘’I am so glad to have met you’’ the android whispered.

 

Just as Hanzo leaned in to plant another soft kiss to Jesse’s lips, Genji ran into the room.

 

‘’Sombra managed to get through the DPD security systems. She’ll trigger alarms to go off in different parts of town, causing the police force to scatter. We’re moving out in fifteen minutes.’’

 

He was wearing a serious expression, but Hanzo still noticed the small smile tugging at thecorners of his lips. He nodded  and Genji left to pass the information along. They could easily communicate through their channel, but he was the kind of leader to make important announcements in person. That’s why everyone admired him.  He deserved their admiration, and even though Hanzo _should_ feel jealous about it, he was happy to stay in the shadows.

 

He felt strong arms wrap around him.

 

‘’I love you, Jesse McCree’’ Hanzo whispered against the human’s shoulder. ‘’I always will.’’

 

‘’Now, don’t ya speak like you’re ‘bout to die, sugar.’’ The other responded. ‘’You will see your people free. We all will.’’

 

Hanzo smiled sadly. Why couldn’t he have so much hope?

 

‘’Maybe’’ he sighed, taking in the scent of his lover. ‘’And who knows? Maybe we will actually be able to get married someday.’’

 

Hanzo felt worry wash over him. Why did he say that? He should’ve thought about it before just just casually spitting it out. Jesse’s chest vibrated with laughter.

 

‘’That a proposal, darlin’?’’ he asked. The android gulped.

 

‘’If you want to.’’ Hanzo responded. He really should have thought before saying that.

 

‘’Course I want to’’ he said, cupping the android’s face in his palms. ’’We will have to get ourselves some matching rings after the revolution.

 

‘’Yeah’’ Hanzo said and exhaled shakily. A flood of panic filled his chest. What if he doesn’t make it to the end? ‘’Yeah, we will.’’

 

~*~

 

When the alarms started going off, one by one, Jack knew something was wrong. Him and Gabriel were the only ones left at the station, along with the chief officer Winston, detective Oxton and a few other androids.

 

‘’Everything alright?’’ he heard behind him. The LED on his temple was glowing yellow.

 

‘’Something’s definitely wrong’’ he stated, shaking his head lightly. ‘’There is less than one percent chance for that amount of alarms going off at the same time.’’

 

Gabriel frowned slightly.

 

‘’What do you mean?’’

 

‘’I mean it’s possible that it has been a hack, probably caused by the deviants’’ he said as the files of all wanted androids flashed before his eyes. One of them, an unknown model, caught his attention. His LED started flashing bright red. ‘’One of the deviants is wanted for armed assault and hacking.’’

 

Reyes chuckled.

 

‘’Damn, you’re good. Any idea where they might be or what they might be doing?’’ he asked after a while. Jack almost scoffed.

 

Almost.

 

‘’I’m no prophet, lieutenant. I have no idea, we don’t have enough clues.‘’ he said. Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

‘’I suppose the media will find out before us’’ He said in a defeated tone. ‘’Like they always do. God, I need some coffee.’’

 

He left the room, leaving his gun on his desk. Jack was left alone in the almost empty working space.

 

‘’You’re Jack, right?’’ he heard a female voice. It was high pitched and had a heavy, British accent. He nodded.

 

‘’Yes, model JM 800’’ he answered, turning to the voice. He saw a short, smiling brunette standing next to him. He immidately scanned her.

 

_NAME: OXTON, LENA_

_AGE: 26_

_OCCUPATION: DETECTIVE, DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT_

 

His scan didn’t show anything out of the ordinary, yet Jack couldn’t get rid of the feeling of something being off. He was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice.

 

‘’Then what are you doing here?’’

 

‘’Excuse me?’’

 

‘’Why are you hunting down your own people instead of standing with them?’’ she asked. Jack could feel his LED blinking rapidly.

 

This is not good.

 

‘’I’ve heard you ask about Hanzo, your predecessor, and Jesse. About the time he deviated. I’ve got to tell you, he stopped acting like a machine long before joining the other deviants. I saw him and Jesse kiss in the evidence room a few times. I think it clearly shows that you’re more than just machines’’ she said with a hint of sadness to her voice. ‘’Why can’t you see it?’’

 

Jack’s LED flashed bright red. He could feel his systems overheating. He wanted to say something. To respond.

 

To disagree.

 

‘’I- ‘’he started.  But what if she’s right? ’’ I don’t know.‘’

 

The woman smiled sadly, squeezing his arm reassuringly. Jack glanced at her palm, and her skin started fading away to reveal white metal underneath.

 

‘’But-‘’ he started, and was quickly cut off. ‘’There are people who help those like us. I got myself a few upgrades and a fake identity, and here I am.’’

 

Jack felt his thorium pump speed up.

 

‘’You’ll understand someday. We always do. ‘’

 

Bright red letters started flashing before his eyes:  STOP THE DEVIANTS.

 

He grabbed the gun from Gabriel’s desk, and aimed it at her.

 

‘’Give me one good reason not to shoot you here.’’ He hissed through gritted teeth.

 

‘’Oh, you can shoot me if you want. If it makes you feel better.’’ She said, breathing calmly. ‘’I can only hope you won’t.’’

 

And that was when he noticed that his hands were shaking.

 

They shouldn’t be. He’s a _machine_ , his hands can’t shake.

 

But what if…

 

‘’Damn it’’ he said, lowering the gun. He dropped it back on the desk.

 

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^^^_ **

****

Lena smiled widely, synthetic skin sliding down her arm again.

 

‘’See? You can think for yourself. There’s nothing wrong with that.’’ She said and walked back to her desk where she had been working on another case.

 

Then, Jack noticed Gabriel. The lieutenant was standing in the doorway, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. A small, amused smile grew on his lips as he said,

 

‘’Let’s see what our deviants are up to, shall we?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving a comment to let me know what do you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post more chapters soon! Let me knwo what do you think in the comments!  
> Kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated <3


End file.
